The present invention relates to a domestic percolator of the mocha type for espresso coffee, or other similar drinks such as tea, barley, camomile or other infusions.
It has been known for some time to use ground coffee packaged in permeable paper bags (filter paper) in the form of a roughly cylindrical tablet, containing a predetermined precompressed quantity of coffee. An example of a bag of this type is shown in FIG. 1.
However, such bags are used with motorized espresso coffee machines, in which the hot water is passed through the decoction chamber by a pump driven by an electric motor.
Notwithstanding the considerable recognized advantages to the user in using such coffee bags, there are still no known percolators of the mocha type able to use these bags.